A Pokemon Journey
by campbellleo
Summary: Iknow, I know. Poor title. I have nothing to say for myself except htat I can't think of one. But anyway, this story turned out to be better than I expected so R
1. The Pokémon

This was the part of my day I had been dreading. The 1/2-hour wait in the Prof. Waiting room was infamous among starting trainers. Although I had come prepared, with my new Pokégear and a trainer's manual, I was already bored. Checking my shiny new Pokégear watch, I began pacing up and down the room, as if expecting to be called any second. Eventually I returned to my seat and studied the other people waiting. Most of them were like me, waiting nervously for their name to be called and looking up eagerly as the receptionist called a name. While studying a very pretty girl over the top of my manual, I heard the receptionist call:  
"Hiro Mitony"  
"That's me!" I called, maybe a little too enthusiastically, earning myself a few scrutinizing looks from around the room. To my great relief, the pretty girl didn't join the disturbing stares.  
  
I walked, kind of bouncily from the nerves, through the long hallway into the crowded room filled with all sorts of machinery. Although it was filled with a great variety of Pokémon gadgets, I realised it was a huge room. There was a long patterned mat stretching to the podium, which a lot of Pokémon trainers called 'Prof. Beech's Red Carpet' and I grinned inwardly remembering this. I quickened my pace, eager to get my new Pokémon just as any trainer would be. I was startled to see my Aunt there, but decided she must of come the back way just to see me get my new Pokémon. After a tense stroll, I climbed the set of steps and greeted my Aunt with a warm smile, knowing she probably went to a bit of trouble to get here, and I was happy she was.   
  
Prof. Beech was young for his status, and my Aunt was eyeing him in a weird manner, so I was hoping she didn't get any ideas. Not that they weren't good for each other, I thought they'd make a great couple. My Aunt was twenty-five, the youngest and only sister my mum has, or had and after my Mum and Dad passed away, was my first and only choice. She was very generous, and we spent many nights up, a great deal longer than either of us should have been, talking and laughing. I always confided in her, and solemnly believed she was somehow everything he had ever wanted or needed, after his parents.  
  
I greeted the Prof. in a gruff voice, the one you have when you haven't talked for ages, and he grinned at me and started.  
  
"Hiro, your Aunt here has been very generous, and convinced me to help her look for an special Pokémon for you-" My Aunt smiled at him, and he blushed. "After about a day of fishing, your aunt caught a Pokémon she thought was perfect for you, and I must say I agree. So, without ado," he said humourously, "Congratulations, here's your first Pokémon!"  
  
I took the polished red and white Pokéball from his hands thankfully, and yelled those fateful words: "Pokémon, GO!"  



	2. A new friend

Authors Note: So far, after the previous, short chapter, our Hero Hiro has recieved a mysterios Pokémon from Prof. Beech, who seems to have a thing going with his Aunt.  
  
Disclaimer: Luckily, I don't own Pokémon (I wouldn't keep repeating episodes) but I do own the characters in this fic, so don't nic 'em. I am open to crossovers so email me and I might put your character in my fic if you do vice versa. Thankyou.   
N.B.* Im sorry to the author of Orions Pkmn journey for some likeness, but your story inspired me so I give you full credit*  
  
The Pokémon that materialised in front of me was more than I expected, or could have ever wanted. I was frozen in sheer happiness for about 30 seconds before the Pokémno released me from my trance with one simple word:  
"Dratini!"  
  
I didn't know who to hug at first, but I kinda hugged my Aunt and dratini together then hugged them both again, at a loss for words. I finally regained my voice, and after thanking Prof. Beech and my Aunt about a hundred times, Prof. got a word or two in.  
"Well, as I am sure you are eager to commence your journey, I'll give you the necessities immediately," he announced, handing me a Pokédex and 5 Pokéballs. After more thankyou's, my Aunt and I left the centre and she and I said our said goodbye's and I began on my journey, leaving Crimson Leaf town behind me with happy memories and a hopeful future. The path to Sky Flower town, where the next gym was, was blocked by the Puce Forest, looming ahead in th darkness. However, before I begun, I called out my Dratini again, after recalling it at Prof. Beech's Lab. I inspected my enthusiastic Pokémon with great joy, and it gave me a intelligent and affectionate look.  
  
I commented on its dark blue coat out aloud, and it rewarded me with a loving nip. As it preffered to swim, I let it rest curled on the top of my head which was very comforting. When we were about 2km from the forest, I set up my collapsible tent and, after a series of confusing mimes, deducted that Dratini did want to stay out to sleep.  
  
After deciding we may as well get used to cooking our own meals, Dratini and I set out to find some food. Luckily, we didn't have to look far. Dratini found some edible berries and I used my cooking expertise (ha, ha) to combine them with some pre-cooked chicken heated over my weak attempt of a fire. It turned out O.K. in the end, and with a full stomach I put out the fire and dratini and I crawled into bed.  
With the warmth of Dratini on my side, I thought about a lot of things that night, but most of all, training Dratini tomorrow morning. I fell asleep eventually at about 12, feeling extremely satisfied.  
  
When I awoke in the morning, I stayed in bed, contented to listen to the world waking up until my companion awoke. I marvelled again at it's beautiful deep blue coat, and noticed its clean wings. I had a funny feeling in my gut until Dratini gradually opened its eyes. I sprang up, full of energy, and walked over the wet grass past the charred remains of the fire, still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.  
  
I wiped my feet, put my shoes on, and started walking to a nearby pond. As tempting as it was to play around, I had to train his friend so I put on his boardies and hopped in very refreshes by the cool water in the sun that was becoming increasing hot. I sipped some of the clear water, then called his friend in. Dratini was eager to swim, and was even more graceful in the water than on the land.   
  
After working on its wrap with a log floating on the water and Dratini quickly splintered it. It practised Thunder wave long distance on some Pidgeys. I didn't have any urge to catch them but they were good practise for flying opponents that we were sure to encounter later on. He had a strong, but slow Twister attack, so we worked on that and he learnt incredibly quickly. It was very useful being a Dragon type and I was more than satisfied with its ability after our session.  
  
After that, I returned it for a rest and packed up the tent. I continued my journey into the forest. Dratini called itself out before we hit it and assumed its position on my head. Although broad daylight outside, the trees almost blocked out the sun and I got the feeling I was being watched. I felt a shiver from Dratini, but it kept a brave face so we pushed on.  
  
I knew it was only a matter of time before it happened, and it did. There was a rustle, and a low level Hoot Hoot appeared and gave me a menacing look.  
  
"Dratini, GO!" I yelled, and Dratini pounced off my head into battle position. I was exhilirated at first, this being my first battle, then I was brought back to when the flying Pokémon prepared for its Fly attack soaring above us.   
  
"Dratini, Thunder wave, just as we practised!" I shouted to it and it was succsesful on its second bolt. Hoot-Hoot fell to the earth, causing it considerable damage but it wasn't defeated yet. It shook of the paralysis quickly, and caught Dratini offgaurd with a peck. Dratini also shook of the attack.  
  
"Finish it off with a Wrap," I commanded Dratini, as Twister was useless with no water. Dratini curled itself around Hoot-Hoot and squeezed it hard. This was too much for Hoot-Hoot, and it slunk back into the bushes.   
  
"Hooray Dratini, We beat our first Pokémon!!" I exclaimed, not bothering to follow the weak Pokémon. Dratini shrilly shouted its name back, and I healed it with a Potion. We continued through the forest, a great deal more confident. We were fine until I heard another shrill shout, this time it was made by a human.   
  
Dratini and I exchanged troubled glances, then ran to investigate.  



End file.
